Saturday Night
by KaikioChan
Summary: How does one spend their Saturday night? Random little oneshot featuring both EdWin and my OC's; rated for language and mentions of lemon. Reviews are appreciated!


_**Neko Note:** I've noticed that all of my stories that feature Allen and Wayern (which isn't a lot) all feature them as really young children. So I randomly wrote this story to show them off as teenagers… I'm not sure if you can submit a story that centers entirely around your OC's on FF but I'd love to write a couple one-shots sometime that feature them…. If I mention Ed and Win and of the cannon characters could I upload it? O.O_  
_Anyway; there really isn't a solid point to this story, it was just fun to write. And it's a nice introduction to a few of my OC's. And there's a bit of EdWin too ;D_

_So enjoy; no point in flaming it because I already know that it kind of sucks DX  
_

* * *

"Hurry up, Al! We were supposed to be there almost 5 minutes ago!"

"Sorry, one second!"

"Al!"

"I'm almost done!"

Edward shook his head impatiently. "Seriously; how long does it take a kid his age to get ready?" Behind him Winry chucked softly. "It's like having a teenage girl for pete sakes!"

"Well they certainly don't have your old 'drop-everything-and-bolt-for-the-hills' work ethic, that's for sure…"

"Hardy har har…" He grumbled before scanning the breezeway. "And where the hell did the other one go? He was just here!"

"I'm right here!" Ed heard a toilet flush down the hall before his second son come bolting out of the bathroom. He halted clumsily in front of Edward and gave him a mock salute. "Wayern Urey Elric reporting for duty, Mr. Dad Dude!"

"Don't 'dude' your father." Ed said, watching as Wayern slipped on his shoes. "And where's that brother of yours anyway?"

"Doing his hair so he can impress his giiiiiirlfriend" laughed the 15-year-old before hopping back to his feet. He stood beside his mother and smiled, placing his hand flat against the top of his head. "Hey check it out!"

Winry laughed and pushed gently on his head. "Ah, you still have a lot of growing to do Way; you're only up to my eye-level." Wayern pouted.

"I guess I get that from dad eh? I mean Allen's growing like a weed…"

"Watch it, mister." Wayern held back a smile when his father shot daggers at him.

Edward turned to the staircase, where his eldest son was finally coming down the stairs; running and almost tripping over the last step. He grabbed his shoes and yanked them on before madly searching through the closet for his jacket.

"Sorry dad! The sink blew so I had to find some tape – "

"Excuse me?" Ed looked at the 16-year-old in surprise, who was having trouble finding his coat until his mother gently patted his arm and handed it to him. "What did you just say Allen?"

"Nothing! So you guy's ready to go?"

"Ai Ai, big bro!" Allen gave his brother a high-five. "You done getting all prettied-up for your girlfriend?" Wayern said, smirking at his brother. Allen blushed and glared at him. "She's not my girlfriend! You know we're just friends…."

"Nat and I are "just friends" too but you don't see her asking _me _to hang out at her house on Fridays nights, do you?"

Allen stared at the doorknob, which was suddenly looking incredibly interesting. "Well ya, we've been on a couple dates together but…"

Edward cut him off by opening the door and pushing both boys out of the house before heading out himself. "Talk in the car, we're late enough as it is…." Winry ran out into the cool night air in her slippers to give both sons a quick hug before running back into the house.

"You guys have a good time, ok?" Allen and Wayern both nodded absently before getting in the car. "No drinking! If I smell alcohol on you I'll pound your heads in! You're too young! But have fun! Eat a lot!" She sighed when Edward came back to the doorstep. "I doubt those boys are even listening to me…"

"They'll be fine. I'll be back in a bit, ok?" He kissed her quickly on the cheek before heading into the driver's seat. Winry gave her boys another quick wave before the car sped off and headed down the street.

* * *

"Oh thank you so much, Mr. Elric!" Natalie smiled before hopping into the back seat, squishing the boy's against the opposite window. Wayern, being in the opposite seat, pushed her playfully back, squishing poor Allen between them both. Edward looked over his shoulder and laughed before backing out of the driveway.

"Oh it's no problem at all!" Ed said; his eldest son still trying to push his brother and best friend away from him. "You said you needed a ride and I'm more than happy to give you one."

"I really appreciate it…. My mom doesn't have her license and my dad's being an ass again" She slouched and rubbed her head. "I can't believe some people can be _that _angry about alchemists…. He got pissed when I told him I was dating an alchemist and declared that he wasn't driving me anywhere anymore…." Allen's face went dark red and Wayern chuckled softly to himself.

"Ah well, some people just hate it I suppose." Ed turned down another road while looking at the pre-teen's in the mirror. "According to most people, alchemy is the work of the devil. You shouldn't be able to change the natural state of things at your very will." He shrugged.

Natalie huffed. "Well he takes it to the _extreme_. He won't let either Al or Way into the house so we usually have to go out somewhere in town on Fridays…."

Ed whipped his head around at Allen. "I thought you said that you two go to Nat's house every Friday?" His son blushed harder. "And what was it that you mentioned about earlier anyway; something about the sink - "

"Oh look we're here!" Al yanked the door handle hard and scrambled out onto the curve; climbing over his bother and dashing to the door. Wayern laughed and got out himself, giving his father a wave.

"Thanks for the ride, dad!"

Natalie joined the boy's outside; hooking her arm through Allen's and giving Ed a wave herself. "Thank you Mr. Elric!"

"No drinking, remember!" Ed called out the window. "I'll pick you guys up at around midnight, alright?"

"Yup!" called Wayern absently before all three of them disappeared into the house. Ed could hear laughter and music coming from inside, and he couldn't help but shake his head as he pulled out into the street. When _he _was 16 he was fighting for his life in Briggs, taking down serial killers and crazed-philosopher-stone-wielding-alchemists. _Kids are so spoiled today, _he mumbled.

* * *

When he pulled into the driveway he noticed that all of the lights were off. He made his way into the house and up the stairs, surprised by the eerie silence. He peeked into his brother's room but it was empty. _Guess they're still at the movies, _he thought before peeking into his own room. Winry lay sprawled across the bed on her stomach; a thick book of automail lay in front of her. She wore a small silken red nightgown that fell a couple inches below her bottom, which made Ed's face flush a little. She smiled when he came in and closed the door.

"Hey…. everything went ok?" Ed nodded, changing into a pair of pajama pants and a loose tank top. She watched him and kicked her legs back and forth.

"I was just dropping them off; I picked up Natalie on the way." Winry nodded and flipped over onto her back.

"I was wondering what took you so long. Alphonse phoned and said that they were taking the kiddies to a water-slide-hotel-type place after the movies." Edward raised an eyebrow and Winry laughed. "Those kids are more spoiled then ours, I swear!"

Ed sat down at the edge of the bed and smiled. "So then we have the place to ourselves. I guess that explains the nightgown?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it" he chuckled and leaned down to her, kissing her neck playfully. She gave him a flirty smile but then sat up.

"Well I was planning on sprinkling some rose petals all over the bed, putting on some soft music… you know… romantic stuff….." She smiled when the rosy blush on her husband's face went redder. "… But then I was putting away some automail downstairs and I accidently cut myself in the process. So we can't do anything naughty tonight." She laughed at Edward's look of disbelief.

"Seriously? How bad?"

"This bad!" She held up her hand and showed him the tip of her finger, wrapped up tightly in a small blue-spotted Band-Aid. She pretended to cry. "It hurt so badly! I can't think of anything now but the immense pain of almost chopping of the tip of my finger! Oh the agony! The pain!"

"Ah hell, Winry…." Ed laughed softly and shook his head. "… and here I am thinking that you actually hurt yourself _badly_… don't do that again…."

"But like I said before, no playtime tonight." She leaned back against the headboard and pretended to be in pain. "This wound of mine is far too bad to be engaging in any –"

Ed cut her off; climbing on top of her and meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. Winry's eyes flew open in surprise, but soon closed again and she followed his lead. He broke off a moment later and smiled playfully.

"Honestly, Win. The boy's are out partying with their friends; Al and Mei are having the time of their lives with the kid's at some water-park… I'm _not _going to just sit at home like a bump on a log reading alchemy books." She chucked softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But that sounds like so much _fun_! Why _wouldn't _you want to sit in bed all night reading?"

"Why don't we have a little party of our _own _tonight?" Edward whispered before meeting her lips again. He pushed her down against the pillow gently, lips still locked, and she couldn't help but moan softly.

_Ah why not…_

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for putting up with this little piece of randomness XD_

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Mei, and whoever else I mentioned from the manga by Arakawa-Sensi._  
_I DO own Allen, Wayern and Natalie though, so you can't use them without my permission! Thank you! ^_^_


End file.
